In the color reproduction industry, Tone Reproduction Curves (TRCs) are stored plots of an input color parameter value versus an output color parameter value for a particular color separation of a color marking device. A TRC is a monotonically increasing function which indicates the value of the output parameter for a specific device that is used to reproduce the input parameter (if the input and output parameters are exactly equal then the inputs and outputs are expressed in the same coordinate space). TRCs are obtained by printing a number of patches and measuring color values from the printed patches. Colors are often measured using offline spectrophotometers and measured color values are then modified, generally, by using model based algorithms to produce the desired TRCs. Usually this process of printing, measuring, and producing TRCs is iterated several times until a satisfactory result is obtained. This approach can be time consuming and expensive. Sensitivity matrices are used in this regard to facilitate the generation of TRCS and the calibration of color marking devices. As such, increasingly sophisticated methods are needed for generating sensitivity matrices for color marking devices capable of device independent color correction.